


What’s going on inside your heads?

by Starmaker5



Series: Poems [6]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmaker5/pseuds/Starmaker5
Summary: Sixth attempt at poetry. Call me a fool, but I have some things to say.
Series: Poems [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156316
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	What’s going on inside your heads?

What’s going on inside your heads?   
I want to know.

Sorry for asking, but I have read,

That if we were all to show,

We could better see.

We’re all human hearts wearing slightly different costumes.

Strip that away, and we’d be the exact same.

Yet everyone still assumes.

We pass along blame,

Like a hot potato.

And we throw it like a tomato.

Yes we’re different.

But list one real difference that’s not cosmetic.

Some say it’s inherent,

That it’s written and genetic.

I think you're right.

That our irrational anger is genetic.

Us vs them. Back vs white.

It’s almost poetic.

We think we’re better.

But no one bothers to see the big picture.

If you were to send a letter,

And it had only words and stickers,

You wouldn’t know who it was.

You would treat them like who  _ they _ are.

We don’t do that face to face because?

It’s truly funny. 

We pride ourselves on our cultures.

But the line between pride and arrogance,

It can be crossed by a bunny.

We accuse each other of being vultures,

That any evidence is irrelevant

I’m not innocent myself.

But I try to see.

And maintain my sense of self.

As a we, not she or me.

We.

We are not as evolved as we pretend to be.

We still cling to old instincts.

It’s always the same old story. Them vs we.

But even then we have the same characteristics.

We love, we loose, we learn,

We hate, we grow, we have concern.

They say to ignore it, it’s not my business.

Why is it not?

I bet if we shared a conciseness,

We’d have the same thoughts, fear of being shot.

So I ask you,

Will my voice be lost?

I suppose if no one sees this, it’s true.

But any voice lost is a grave cost.

You don’t know much about me.

You don’t know my age, face, gender, anything.

All you have to lose is you and me not becoming we.

I think and am willing to hear many things.

All I ask of you is,

Are you?


End file.
